


[podfic] Optimistic About Our Odds

by reena_jenkins, Sharksdontsleep



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, Droids, First Meetings, Free Will, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Robots, Sentience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksdontsleep/pseuds/Sharksdontsleep
Summary: The first time they meet, K-2SO doesn't have a name. He has a model number: K-2SO. Wait, he's explaining this wrong.





	[podfic] Optimistic About Our Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Optimistic About Our Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244160) by [Sharksdontsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksdontsleep/pseuds/Sharksdontsleep). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Pre-Canon, Backstory, First Meetings, Robots, droids, sentience, Free Will, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:08:47  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_Optimistic%20About%20Our%20Odds_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0724.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname)[](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname) **pattyisnickname**


End file.
